Projector
Projector by Film Brain takes Film Brain's old articles and presents the reviews in video format. These reviews are of preview screenings and/or movies that opened early in the UK. Episodes *Unstoppable (2010) (November 9th, 2010) *The Way Back (2010) (January 9th, 2011) *Henry's Crime (2010) (January 20th, 2011) *John Carpenter's The Ward (January 27th, 2011) *Paul (February 19th, 2011) *Ironclad (March 11th, 2011) *The Resident (March 17th, 2011) *Tomorrow, When the War Began (April 19th, 2011) *Fast Five (April 28th, 2011) *Thor (May 4th, 2011) *Priest (May 7th, 2011) *Attack the Block (May 18th, 2011) *Blitz (May 31st, 2011) *Mother's Day (2011) (June 18th, 2011) *Bad Teacher (June 21st, 2011) *Burke & Hare (August 22nd, 2011) *The Skin I Live In (September 4th, 2011) *A Lonely Place to Die (September 25th, 2011) *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (September 30th, 2011) *Melancholia (October 8th, 2011) *Footloose (2011) (October 11th, 2011) *Johnny English Reborn (October 12th, 2011) *The Three Musketeers 3D (October 15th, 2011) *Perfect Sense (October 16th, 2011) *We Need to Talk About Kevin (October 26th, 2011) *The Adventures of Tintin - The Secret of the Unicorn (November 2nd, 2011) *Arthur Christmas (November 13th, 2011) *Wuthering Heights/Kill Keith (November 23rd, 2011) *The Awakening (November 24th, 2011) *Justice (2011) (November 26th, 2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 13th, 2011) *Haywire (January 19th, 2012) *The Grey (January 26th, 2012) *A Monster in Paris (January 29th, 2012) *Intruders (January 31st, 2012) *Chronicle (February 2nd, 2012) *Journey 2 - The Mysterious Island (February 5th, 2012) *This Means War (February 15th, 2012) *Titanic 3D (February 27th, 2012) *Black Gold (2011) (February 28th, 2012) *The Best Exotic of Marigold Hotel (March 12th, 2012) *Cleanskin (March 17th, 2012) *The Raven (April 7th, 2012) *Bel Ami (April 9th, 2012) *The Cold Light of Day (April 10th, 2012) *Battleship (April 14th, 2012) *The Pirates! (April 27th, 2012) *Marvel's The Avengers (Assemble) (May 2nd, 2012) *Piranha 3DD (May 30th, 2012) *Iron Sky (May 31st, 2012) *2 Days in New York (June 4th, 2012) *Prometheus (June 5th, 2012) *Red Lights (June 20th, 2012) *Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter (June 21st, 2012) *Storage 24 (July 10th, 2012) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (July 11th, 2012) *Top Cat: The Movie (July 18th, 2012) *4.3.2.1. (July 29th, 2012) *Lay on Favorite (August 17th, 2012) *The Dinosaur Project (August 20th, 2012) *The Wedding Video (August 25th, 2012) *Keith Lemon (August 31st, 2012) *Shadow Dancer (September 5th, 2012) *A Few Best Men (September 9th, 2012) *Anna Karenina (September 12th, 2012) *The Sweeney (September 15th, 2012) *Dredd (September 18th, 2012) *Looper (September 26th, 2012) *Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy (October 6th, 2012) *Sinister (October 10th, 2012) *Paranormal Activity 4 (October 18th, 2012) *Pusher (2012) (October 24th, 2012) *Skyfall (November 2nd, 2012) *On the Road (November 3rd, 2012) *Now is Good (November 12th, 2012) *The Sapphires (November 15th, 2012) *Rust and Bone (November 21st, 2012) *Love Bite (November 22nd, 2012) *Gambit (2012) (November 27th, 2012) *Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger (December 1st, 2012) *Great Expectations (2012) (December 13th, 2012) *Jack Reacher (December 20th, 2012) *Quartet (January 16th, 2013) *So Undercover (January 31st, 2013) *I Give It a Year (February 14th, 2013) *Wild Bill (2012) (February 21st, 2013) *Song for Marion (AKA Unfinished Song) (February 26th, 2013) *Shelter (AKA 6 Souls) (March 3rd, 2013) *Welcome to the Punch (March 18th, 2013) *The Croods (March 19th, 2013) *Trance (March 27th, 2013) *Oblivion (April 14th, 2013) *Iron Man 3 (April 29th, 2013) *I'm So Excited (May 5th, 2013) *Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 13th, 2013) *Fast & Furious 6 (May 19th, 2013) *Epic (May 21st, 2013) *The Purge (June 6th, 2013) *Byzantium (June 12th, 2013) *Despicable Me 2 (June 27th, 2013) *Stranded (2013) (July 16th, 2013) *Grabbers (July 18th, 2013) *The World's End (July 25th, 2013) *Kick-Ass 2 (August 15th, 2013) *Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa (August 30th, 2013) *The Frozen Ground (September 5th, 2013) *Rush (September 16th, 2013) *Justin and the Knights of Valour (September 27th, 2013) *About Time (September 29th, 2013) *Runner Runner (October 2nd, 2013) *Diana (October 4th, 2013) *Sunshine on Leith (October 7th, 2013) *Filth (October 10th, 2013) *The Fifth Estate (October 18th, 2013) *How I Live Now (October 23rd, 2013) *Bad Grandpa (October 24th, 2013) *Ender's Game (November 1st, 2013) *Le Week-End (November 4th, 2013) *Thor: The Dark World (November 6th, 2013) *One Chance (November 12th, 2013) *Philomena (November 20th, 2013) *Dom Hemingway (November 30th, 2013) *The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (December 7th, 2013) *Saving Mr. Banks (December 14th, 2013) *The Harry Hill Movie (January 13th, 2014) *Railway Man (January 29th, 2014) *That Awkward Moment (January 30th, 2014) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (February 6th, 2014) *Robocop (2014) (February 9th, 2014) *Cuban Fury (March 1st, 2014) *Need for Speed (March 13th, 2014) *Starred Up (March 29th, 2014) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 3rd, 2014) *A Long Way Down (April 9th, 2014) *Rio 2 (April 10th, 2014) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (April 23rd, 2014) *The Quiet Ones (April 24th, 2014) *The Love Punch (April 30th, 2014) *(Bad) Neighbo(u)rs (May 8th, 2014) *Plastic (May 10th, 2014) *Tarzan (2013) (May 11th, 2014) *Frank (May 22nd, 2014) *The Two Faces of January (May 24th, 2014) *Maleficent (May 29th, 2014) *Edge of Tomorrow (June 5th, 2014) *22 Jump Street (June 10th, 2014) *Grace of Monaco (June 23rd, 2014) *Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie (July 3rd, 2014) *Walking on Sunshine (July 10th, 2014) *Seve (July 13th, 2014) *Behaving Badly (July 29th, 2014) *Drive Hard (August 3rd, 2014) *Step Up - All In (August 8th, 2014) *What If (AKA The F Word) (August 9th, 2014) *The Inbetweeners 2 (August 14th, 2014) *Hector and the Search for Happiness (August 25th, 2014) *The Longest Week (September 4th, 2014) *Before I Go To Sleep (September 13th, 2014) *The Guest (September 15th, 2014) *Pride (2014) (September 19th, 2014) *The Boxtrolls (September 25th, 2014) *Dracula Untold (October 10th, 2014) *The Riot Club (October 11th, 2014) *The Imitation Game & '71 (October 19th, 2014) *The Rewrite & What We Did on Our Holiday (October 26th, 2014) *Nightcrawler & The Babadook (October 30th, 2014) *Serena & Love, Rosie (November 23rd, 2014) *Mr. Turner & Nativity 3 - Dude Where's My Donkey (November 25th, 2014) *Paddington & Get Santa (December 13th, 2014) *The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies / Black Sea (December 16th, 2014) *Special: The Interview (December 20th, 2014) *Testament of Youth/Kajaki: The True Story (February 11th, 2015) *Kingsman: The Secret Service / Ex Machina (February 13th, 2015) *Focus (2015)/Maps to the Stars (February 26th, 2015) *The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel/It Follows (March 6th, 2015) *Shaun the Sheep Movie/Trash (March 17th, 2015) *Home (2015) / Suite Francaise (March 27th, 2015) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 / Good Kill (April 17th, 2015) *The Water Diviner / A Little Chaos (April 28th, 2015) *Avengers: Age of Ultron / Police Story 2013 (Lockdown) (May 1st, 2015) *San Andreas / Spooks: The Greater Good (May 29th, 2015) *Spy / Big Game (June 5th, 2015) *Man Up / A Royal Night Out (June 25th, 2015) *Minions / Mr. Holmes (July 10th, 2015) *Fantastic Four (2015) (August 7th, 2015) *Knock Knock / Search Party (September 17th, 2015) *Maze Runner - The Scorch Trials/Legend (2015) (September 18th, 2015) *The Martian/Solace (October 2nd, 2015) *Absolutely Anything / The Bad Education Movie (October 18th, 2015) *Miss You Already / Bill (October 20th, 2015) *Suffragette/The Program (October 22nd, 2015) *Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension/The Last Witch Hunter (October 23rd, 2015) *Macbeth (2015) / Regression (November 1st, 2015) *Spectre / Second Coming (November 6th, 2015) *The Lady in the Van / Kill Your Friends (December 7th, 2015) *Sisters (2015) / The Dressmaker (December 20th, 2015) *Deadpool / Zoolander 2 (February 12th, 2016) *Triple 9 / A Bigger Splash (February 25th, 2016) *MAGfest Special - Fifty Shades of Black (February 28th, 2016) *(The Brothers) Grimsby (March 11th, 2016) *The Divergent Series: Allegiant (March 18th, 2016) *Dad's Army (2016) (April 3rd, 2016) *High-Rise (April 8th, 2016) *The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 19th, 2016) *The Man Who Knew Infinity (April 24th, 2016) *Friend Request (April 30th, 2016) *Captain America: Civil War (May 6th, 2016) *Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (AKA Bad Neighbours 2) (May 11th, 2016) *Florence Foster Jenkins (May 18th, 2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (May 20th, 2016) *X-Men: Apocalypse (May 22nd, 2016) *Bastille Day (May 27th, 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (June 3rd, 2016) *Me Before You (June 4th, 2016) *Warcraft (June 10th, 2016) *Independence Day: Resurgence (June 24th, 2016) *Our Kind of Traitor (July 1st, 2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (July 8th, 2016) *Ghostbusters (2016) (July 15th, 2016) *Ice Age: Collision Course (July 22nd, 2016) *Jason Bourne (July 29th, 2016) *Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie (August 4th, 2016) *David Brent: Life on the Road (September 2nd, 2016) *Brotherhood (2016) (September 13th, 2016) *The Girl With All The Gifts (September 26th, 2016) *Swallows & Amazons (2016) (October 25th, 2016) *Inferno (2016) (October 27th, 2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) (October 31st, 2016) *Trolls (November 4th, 2016) *War on Everyone (November 9th, 2016) *Arrival (November 11th, 2016) *Nocturnal Animals (November 18th, 2016) *A Street Cat Named Bob (November 26th, 2016) *Office Christmas Party (December 10th, 2016) *Doctor Mordrid (December 18th, 2016) *I, Daniel Blake (January 7th, 2017) *Monster Trucks (January 13th, 2017) *xXx: Return of Xander Cage (January 21st, 2017) *The Lego Batman Movie (February 9th, 2017) *Logan (March 3rd, 2017) *T2 Trainspotting (March 21st, 2017) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 7th, 2017) *Free Fire (April 26th, 2017) *The Lost City of Z (April 30th, 2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (May 5th, 2017) *King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (May 12th, 2017) *Alien: Covenant (May 18th, 2017) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (AKA Salazar's Revenge) (May 27th, 2017) *Wonder Woman (June 3rd, 2017) *Baby Driver (June 28th, 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 7th, 2017) *War for the Planet of the Apes (July 14th, 2017) *Ballerina (AKA Leap!) (August 1st, 2017) *The Hitman's Bodyguard (August 18th, 2017) *Hampstead (August 29th, 2017) *Unlocked (September 7th, 2017) *The Limehouse Golem (September 14th, 2017) *American Assassin (September 15th, 2017) *Kingsman: The Golden Circle (September 22nd, 2017) *American Made (September 29th, 2017) *Overdrive (October 11th, 2017) *Breathe (2017) (October 14th, 2017) *Goodbye Christopher Robin (October 17th, 2017) *The Snowman (October 19th, 2017) *The Ritual (2017) (November 1st, 2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (November 3rd, 2017) *Murder on the Orient Express (2017) (November 9th, 2017) *The Disaster Artist (December 1st, 2017) *Paddington 2 (December 14th, 2017) *Ferdinand (December 15th, 2017) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 21st, 2017) *Pitch Perfect 3 (December 23rd, 2017) *The Son of Bigfoot (January 30th, 2018) *Early Man (February 13th, 2018) *Black Panther (February 16th, 2018) *Journey's End (2017) (March 4th, 2018) *The Mercy (March 13th, 2018) *Tomb Raider (March 16th, 2018) *Ready Player One (March 23rd, 2018) Links *Projector on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Former Shows Category:Former Contributor